Fan spacer platforms are located between fan blades to create a smooth surface to direct air to the low pressure compressor. A fan spacer platform is usually integral with a fan blade or radially constrained to a hub by a separate single pin that passes through devises on the fan spacer platform. A geared turbofan gas turbine engine is small, creating spacial constraints, and it is difficult to employ a fan spacer platform that is integral with the fan blade.